Bamboo
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: "Claudia's like bamboo: you can bend her all you want, but she'll never break." Claudia and Doug have some relationship problems. Irshgirl's birthday present! T for no reason


**This story is my happy birthday/ thank you for being awesome present for the wonderful and amazing (cue the drum roll) irshgirl! This person is great- if you haven't heard of her or read any of her stories I suggest you read this and then go check out her profile because she's awesome and amazing and perfect!**

**And to irshgirl- O really hope you like this story! *hugs* Happy birthday! **

* * *

It was three am when she gave up.

Claudia Fargo-Donovan threw the blanket off her legs and sat up. The girl ran her hand through her hair and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She looked over to the other side of the bed- his side, the empty side. Doug hadn't come home.  
Again.

It had been three days since her husband had stepped foot in their house for more than an hour- every morning he'd run in, take a shower, change his suit and leave again.

He didn't say a thing to her.

Claudia sighed and picked up her phone. No messages.

She missed the warehouse. She missed the B&B. She missed Myka and Pete and Artie and Steve and Leena. She missed her _family._

Claudia had tried to make friends in Eureka- she talked to everyone and was as social and as unawkward as she possibly could be. But she still didn't fit in like she did in Univille.

She looked down at her phone and considered calling Myka. It'd be three am at the B7B too, but how much longer could she handle this without telling someone?

Claudia bit down on her lower lip and pressed the button to call Myka. Maybe she was sleeping. Maybe she wouldn't pick up. Maybe she-

"Claud!" The woman sounded bright and awake.

"You're awake?" the redhead said quietly in shock.

"Yep! Pete and HG and I are in _London_! Why? Why? Is it late in Eureka?"

"Three am," Claudia whispered.

"Claud, why are you up so early? Did something happen to Doug? Are you okay?"

Claudia pressed her eyes together so the tears couldn't fall. "Yeah, of course. I-I just couldn't sleep and I miss you and I wanted to see how you were doing." She heard a fumble before a different voice came onto the phone.

"Hey, Claud! You got my nephew on the way yet?"

"Peter, leave the poor girl alone! She only just got married." She heard HG's accented voice over the phone and her heart clenched. "But Claudia- Helena is a fabulous thing to name a child."

Claudia wished she was home.

"What are you guys doing in London?" She asked.

"We're confiscating an artifact that was sent to Buckingham palace!" Myka's matter of fact voice was back. "But Pete got us kicked out so I don't know how we're going to get it."

"Not kicked out!" She heard Pete call before he let out a loud 'Ow' and she assumed that Myka had kicked _him_.

"-So I don't know how we're going to get it. The people who originally sent the artifact are on to us to." Myka didn't sound the slightest bit fazed. "They tore apart Pete's hotel room and the- HG! Sorry Claud! We have to go. I'll call you ba-" Myka said before the phone went silent.

And Claudia was alone again.

* * *

It was two days later when she talked to Myka again.

"We're just helping Leena set the table for dinner," Myka was explaining. "She's been frantic all day- HG kicked her out of the kitchen so she could make us dinner. Pete's excited, but I think Steve's been praying all day that she doesn't burn the house down."

Claudia giggled. "Do you trust Hg with the oven? Do you remember when she tried to help Leena make muffins that one time?"

Myka laughed, "second time's the charm, Claud."

Claudia rolled her eyes, but she felt a bit happier than she had for the past few days. "I wish I was there," she breathed, feeling her heart get tugged down again.

"Me too," Myka agreed. "So. How're you?"

Claudia swallowed. "Great. Everything's really great here Myka."

Myka sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Claud, I'm not Steve but I can tell when you're upset. You sound so _sad_ Claud. Please please _please_ don't lie to me Claud!"

"Myka I did lie. Everything's not okay," Claudia breathed, as she wiped at the tears leaking from her eyes. I miss you and Univille and I want to come back to the warehouse. My husband hates me and he won't even look at me or talk to me and I don't know what to do Myka. I can't do this anymore."

"Claud why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because." The girl choked out. "Because everyone kept warning me that this would be hard and if I was ready for this but I can't and I didn't want you guys to hate me for being such a failure at everything."

"Claudia, stop talking like that right now! You're not a failure sweetheart; you and Doug are just going through a tough time!"

"Myka, this is not a tough time! It's been a week since we've talked and days since he's looked in my direction. I just bother him and if I say anything he'll just ignore me and I can't remember the last time he was in the house for more than an hour. Myka, I can't do this anymore. Doug and I are d-done and I don't want to be here and I'm coming _home_."

* * *

She didn't care.  
She didn't care that she was leaving her new life.

But she was Claudia Donovan and it was what she did. She ran.

"Don't care," she muttered as she zipped up the last side of her suitcase. "I don't _care_." _Lie._

Claudia checked the watch on her hand, and figured she could get a couple of hours of sleep before she had to get to the airport. She had immediately booked a flight back to South Dakota once she got off the phone with Myka.

She sighed, and stretched out her arms before she climbed into bed. She would be okay when she woke up, she told herself. Everything would be okay and she would feel okay again.

She figured if she repeated it enough, she'd start to believe it.

She woke up an hour later when she heard the front door open and close again. He eyes popped open, and she sat up in bed. He was home.

She heard him come up the stairs and down the hall and open the bedroom door.

Claudia held her breath, pretending to be asleep and prayed that he wouldn't come check to see if she was awake.

That was before she heard him trip over her suitcase and she cursed herself for leaving it in the middle of the room. __

* * *

"Claudia," he said, and it tugged on her heart hearing his voice again. "Why do you have a suitcase packed?"

She didn't answer him, keeping her breathing steady but he sighed loudly a few seconds later. "Claudia, I know that you're not asleep."

She sighed and sat up, running a hand through her hair. He was facing away from her and she wished he'd turn around and look at her. Just so she can see his face one more time before she left. "I… I have to go home, Doug."

"Is everything okay at the warehouse?" he asked, but he didn't look at her.

"Yes," she said a little bit quieter. "But I-I can't stay here, Doug. I'm going home."

"I thought here was her home now." He wouldn't look at her and that made her more upset.

"Doug, you won't touch me. You can't look at me!" Claudia felt fresh tears fall out of her eyes but she didn't bother to wipe them away. "I can't be around you anymore and I'm going back to the warehouse."

He didn't say anything for another few minutes, but Claudia would have sworn it was hours before he turned around to look at her. He slowly walked around to her side of the bed and gingerly sat down on it.

She averted her face away from his because she knew she would break down if she saw him looking at her.

"Claudia, please don't leave. I was acting so childish and immature and I shouldn't have treated you that way. We should have talked out why I was angry and-"

"Doug, you weren't being childish. You hate me and I want to leave!"

"Claudia, I could never hate you!" he clenched and unclenched his fists to try to keep his voice level. "What we have is so good and I love you." He reached for her hand and she let him take it off her knee. He softened his voice as he continued. "I love you. Claudia please don't leave. Things won't get better if you run away from this, Claudia because they're only going to get worse."

"Dougie can we make things better?" Claudia had to force the words out. Tears were streaming down her face but she still refused to acknowledge them. 'Will- Will you stay tonight? Please?"

"Of course I will," Doug kissed her hand.

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Yes."

Claudia finally looked at him, and a sob burst out of her throat and she lunged into his waiting arms. "L-love you Dougie. I'm sorry and I won't leave. I won't leave ever."

He held her tight, and didn't let go until they were both sound asleep, encase in each other's arms. And they were peaceful at last."

They'd been bent a few times, but they sure as hell didn't break.


End file.
